Le Petit Guide de l'Indépendant
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS saison 3] 27 règles fondamentales sont exigées pour être un Indépendant digne de ce nom. Etes-vous prêt à relever le défi? Etes-vous prêt à devenir un Indépendant, et à être fier de porter ce nom (et ces tatouages entre vos jolis doigts de main?)


**Hello! Sur un coup de tête, après m'être rendu compte que j'adorais les Indépendants, voici un petit guide humoristique pour être un Indépendant. SPOILERS SAISON 3, SPOILERS 3.12! **

**Continuum et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

**Le Petit Guide de l'Indépendant**

**1. Savoir se battre**

Il est indispensable pour un Indépendant digne de ce nom de savoir se battre, car, vous allez pouvoir le constater, être un Indépendant est l'une des choses les plus dangereuses à être. Un Indépendant, ça se bat 24h/24. Cher Indépendant, vous devez apprendre à maîtriser le délicat Art de la bataille : sachez donner des coups là où il faut. Sachez ne jamais reculer et toujours avancer, même si on vous frappe. Nous y reviendrons.

**2. N'avoir aucune famille**

Pour être un bon Indépendant, évitez d'atterrir ici avec une famille. Vous aurez des frères et sœurs à volonté, et votre chef sera votre mère. Catherine témoigne qu'avoir une vraie famille n'est pas facile (surtout à cause de sa fille très franche qui n'utilise pas de métaphores : elle pourrait venir fouiner dans les affaires de sa mère et se retrouver projettée dans une autre époque...)

**3. Retenir ses leçons d'Histoire pour y rester fidèle**

Gardez bien précieusement vos manuels d'Histoire d'école avec vous, souvenez-vous que vous devez garder l'Histoire intacte. Ca serait bête qu'aucun Voyageur ne vienne créer les Indépendants, ou que Doctor Who n'ait jamais existé. Ou que Christophe Colomb n'ait pas découvert l'Amérique, mais ça, c'est autre chose.

**4. Savoir utiliser correctement un pistolet**

L'une des méthodes de combat les plus utilisées par les Indépendants (en plus du kung-fu et autres méthodes douteuses) sont l'usage de divers pistolets. Sachez recharger rapidement votre pistolet, car vous risquez de perdre beaucoup de balles en vous épuisant à tirer sur des cibles mouvantes. N'hésitez pas à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, d'ailleurs. Les Agents Warren t Miller vous donneront d'autres conseils pour le tir au pistolet, ils ont été déclarés 'Meilleurs Tireurs Indépendants' l'an dernier au concours. Catherine a été très fière d'eux (et Curtis s'est trouvé jaloux)

**5. Garder le mode d'emploi des technologies futures**

En gros, évitez de déchirer le mode d'emploi des objets du futur que vous venez à récupérer. C'est comme ça qu'un mur a disparu quand Lucas Ingram a pêté son câble en utilisant une arme du futur que ce cher Brad Tonkin avait avec lui...alors, pour l'amour du Temps, NE DECHIREZ PAS CES FOUTUS MODES D'EMPLOI.

**6. Connaitre les bases des voyages temporels**

De un : Un voyage temporel est dangereux

De deux : Un voyage temporel, ça se situe dans le temps !

De trois : En général, on voyage dans le temps avec une machine bizarre caractérisée par une forme ovale, en plusieurs pièces détachables (ce qui n'en fait pas un jeu de Playmobil ou de Lego, entendons-nous bien !)

De quatre : Si ce n'est pas de forme ovale, il y a de forte chance que cette machine à remonter dans le temps soit en fait une machine à remonter dans un espace-temps, c'est ce qu'utilisent les Indépendants, et ils n'aiment pas l'utiliser en général, alors...tenez-vous en le plus possible éloigné (Kiera se souvient encore de son envie de vomir quand elle est sortie de ce machin)

De cinq : En fait, évitez tout voyage temporel. Ils sont découragés par les Indépendants (même si certains dérogent à la règle, suivez Curtis Chen 2.0 et Warren du regard...) et quand il y a un voyage temporel, ça se termine toujours mal, alors ne voyagez pas.

**7. Ne pas se battre contre Kiera Cameron**

Pour être un bon Indépendant, évitez de vous frotter aux poings et à la combinaison de Kiera Cameron. Ces petites bêtes brunes et futuristes sont très dangereuses, elles ne se laissent jamais faire, et quand elles frappent, en général, ça fait mal. Evitez aussi d'utiliser leurs armes pour essayer de les tuer. Curtis a essayé, une fois, et il en est mort. Bon, il est revenu, mais tout de même. Ne vous mêlez pas des affaires de la bestiole Cameron.

**8. Ne surtout jamais croiser Brad Tonkin**

Tout Indépendant qui tient à sa vie et à se retrouver entier avec tous ses organes en fin de bataille doit expressément fuir quand Brad Tonkin se pointe, sous peine de se retrouver avec une partie du corps disparue. Warren y a goûté récemment, il ne s'en est pas encore remis.

**9. Quand Alec Sadler vous demande un poster Daft Punk dans sa cellule, écoutez-le**

Oui, vous êtes un Indépendant, vous ne vous intéressez donc pas aux groupes de musique, mais croyez-moi, quand Alec Sadler vous demande un poster dans sa cellule, ne le contrariez pas. Vous risqueriez de vous retrouver avec un stylo plume dans l'épaule, ou de recevoir un regard glacé de la part du beau-gosse original. Miller n'a pas apprécié. Il a même failli trahir la promesse de Catherine pour tuer le morveux. Il aurait dû...

**10. Ne pas avoir peur de mourir : le Voyageur vous ressuscitera**

Si vous êtes un Indépendant, vous savez ce qui est derrière la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Le Voyageur a le pouvoir de ressusciter, alors surtout, ne vous privez pas de mourir, mais évitez quand-même de vous faire trancher la gorge par un ninja. Apparemment, vous allez avoir du mal à revenir à la vie. (Catherine en témoignera quand elle sera ressuscitée et qu'elle aura tué Curtis d'elle-même)

**11. Apprendre ses leçons sur le Continuum schématisé par un Arbre aux mille branches **

Qu'est-ce Catherine vous a expliqué, cher Indépendant ? Le Continuum est comme un arbre ! N'oubliez pas le schéma, n'oubliez pas la voix, n'oubliez pas que le Continuum est un ARBRE !

**12. Eviter de voyager illégalement dans le temps**

Ne faîtes surtout pas comme Liber8, Kiera Cameron ou Jason Sadler. Ceux-là, ils ont rien compris aux voyages temporels. Vous, vous devez avoir une autorisation spéciale formulée par des jolis tatouages entre vos doigts de main. Avec ça, vous pouvez voyager légalement et gratuitement (même s'il y a un léger risque que vous vous fassiez buter au bout d'un moment. Bizarrement, presque aucun voyageur temporel n'aime les Indépendants...)

**13. Ne pas geindre quand quelqu'un vous blesse**

Vous êtes quoi ? Vous êtes Alec Sadler ou un Indépendant fier de l'être ?! Un Indépendant, ça encaisse et ça se tait quand on le blesse ! De toute manière, ça ne fait que vous chatouiller quand une balle vous explose le ventre ! Je dois cependant vous prévenir qu'après votre réveil, même si vous ne ressentez plus la blessure et que vous avez plus envie de rire que de geindre, votre humeur sera exécrable : vous allez tirer sur tout ce qui bouge (et Miller aime faire ça)

**14. Ne pas défier Catherine**

En tant que bon Indépendant, il vous faut absolument éviter de rendre Catherine en colère. Ca n'arrive pas souvent, mais ça peut coûter cher. Alec n'a pas aimé d'être privé de posters Daft Punk, même s'il n'est pas resté longtemps dans sa petite cellule. Et puis, pourquoi énerver une femme aussi passionnée dans son travail ? Ce n'est pas sa faute si le Voyageur l'a rendu folle à force de lui imposer des méditations quotidiennes !

**15. Se méfier incontestablement de Curtis Chen**

Si Curtis Chen vient à mourir sous vos yeux, surtout, n'essayez pas de le ressusciter, encore moins de le fusionner avec une autre version de lui-même. Ensuite, ne l'engagez pas comme votre second, ne lui accordez aucune confiance, ne faîtes pas de lui un Indépendant, et sachez éviter les couteaux innocents qui voltigent autour de vous. Dans le cas où vous voyez un Curtis Chen arriver, un simple conseil : FUYEZ !

**16. Toujours porter du noir**

Vous êtes un Indépendant ou Gandalf ?! Un Indépendant, ça ne porte que du Noir, sacristi ! Alors sachez être à la mode, et portez du noir ! Tenez, soyez comme Dark Vador (je vous rappelle au passage que non, si vous prenez l'exemple de Vador, n'essayez pas de vous brûler dans de la lave, parce que le Voyageur ne pourra pas vous sauver cette fois...)

**17. Ne jamais oublier ses divers outils du futur si vous voulez coincer un voyageur temporel illégal**

Le bouclier contre les balles des voyages temporels envoyés accidentellement dans votre direction vous éviteront de devoir payer un autre costume. De même, vous devez absolument avoir de quoi arrêter les fonctions d'attaque d'une combinaison du CPS, parce que sinon, vous allez avoir des problèmes. Les pistolets du futur sont à proscrire, n'oubliez pas qu'elles peuvent vous enlever malencontreusement des organes si vous les utilisez à mauvais escient. Par contre, oubliez les machines de voyages temporels. Un ARC ne vous fera pas gagner du temps...

**18. Protégez avec force l'espace-temps original**

Car tel est la mission que le Ô combien magnifique et bon Voyageur vous a confié : vous devez protéger l'espace-temps original, vous savez, celui où Kiera Cameron reste à la maison, celui où les Entreprises gardent tout pour elles et font des autres des robots. Même si vous n'aimez pas, apprenez qu'on ne vous donne (approximativement) pas le choix. Vous protégez le temps original, ou vous dégagez. Vous êtes un Indépendant !

**19. Surtout, ne pas écouter le Voyageur**

Lorsque le Voyageur vous dit que vous devez tuer votre patronne, ne l'écoutez pas. (à l'adresse particulière de Curtis Chen)

Lorsque le Voyageur vous donne des révélations, frappez-le. (Message pour Catherine quand elle reviendra à la vie)

Lorsque le Voyageur...bref, vous comprenez.

Même si vous êtes un Indépendant fidèle à son poste qui protège le temps original, évitez de vous retrouver face au Voyageur.

**20. Lorsque vous tuez quelqu'un, pensez que vous le faîtes avec compassion pour ceux qui en seront affectés**

Si vous devez tuer Alec Sadler, ne vous posez aucune question : la patronne dit que c'est avec compassion et merci que vous le ferez, ne lui posez aucune question. Kiera a encore plus hésité, après.

**21. 1h de méditation avec le Voyageur est indispensable**

Si vous êtes découragé parce que Kiera Cameron change toujours le futur, et que vous pensez que votre mission est impossible, venez méditer auprès du Voyageur. N'oubliez pas, vous devez le frapper s'il vous donne des révélations, mais méditez un peu avec lui. Il parait que c'est relaxant, il peut même vous dire quand vous allez mourir ! (par contre, il ne parle pas notre langue, alors vous devez bien écouter)

**22. Ne pas énerver Curtis Chen pour éviter de se faire égorger**

L'Indépendant que vous êtes sait maintenant que croiser Curtis Chen est suicidaire, vous devez maintenant éviter de l'énerver si vous le croisez. En général, il tue sans remords et pour des raisons qu'il cache, alors partez vite. Il a tué sa patronne de la plus violente des manières !

**23. Ne pas faire exploser l'espace-temps dans lequel vous êtes**

Adressé particulièrement aux voyageurs illégaux, dont Kiera Cameron, Indépendante à ses heures perdues : ma petite, si tu veux revenir à ta petite famille, fais en sorte qu'Alec Sadler 1.0 ou 2.0 ne change le futur en revenant dans le passé pour sauver sa petite-amie. Le mieux, c'est de garder en vie ladite petite-amie. On en reparle.

**24. Ne pas tuer la petite-amie d'Alec Sadler**

Comme je disais, pour Kiera Cameron et pour chaque Indépendant, ne touchez pas à Emily (Mia Hartwell pour les intimes) Il se trouve qu'Emily est la raison pour laquelle Alec Sadler 1.0 décide de foutre votre travail en l'air. Donc, pour votre sûreté, pour celle de votre grande famille de ninjas expérimentés qui savent beaucoup de choses sur le futur, évitez de tirer sur la petite-amie d'Alec Sadler.

**25. Ne pas jouer avec Kiera Camera**

Sachant désormais qu'une Kiera Cameron est une bestiole dangereuse, vous allez me faire le plaisir de ne pas la chercher ! Ces bestioles peuvent vous faire atterrir l'arrière train sur le sol en peu de temps (sauf si vous êtes expérimenté en combat comme il est spécifié au début de ce guide de règles...) Ne faîtes pas comme ce pauvre Gardiner, ne jouez pas avec les nerfs de la mère qui sommeille en Cameron.

**26. Ne surtout pas jouer avec Curtis Chen (mais ça, vous le saviez)**

Rien à redire là-dessus, tout le monde (Liber8 compris) vous dira de ne pas titiller Curtis Chen.

**27. Ne prenez jamais en compte ce guide écrit par une apprentie Indépendante qui a développé une certaine fascination pour ces Hommes (et femmes !) en noir futuristes**

Ca vous coûterait la vie que de lire ce guide, cher ami Indépendant, alors rebroussez chemin, et ne vous engagez surtout pas dans le chemin des voyages temporels !

* * *

**Etes-vous prêt à devenir un Indépendant, ou préférez-vous regarder Continuum tout en vous demandant comment ils font pour ne pas craquer, ces chers Indépendants? **


End file.
